A Tale as Old as Time
by dignifiedvampiricprince
Summary: BoyxBoy. OC x Nico. Gay. Don't like it? Don't read it. Ren Awakashi is a young boy and a son of Thanatos, his father wants him to marry a female. But what happens when Ren and Nico make a swear on the River Styx to marry each other?


_**l l Hello Readers, this is Yaoi, and yes, it does feature other Percy Jackson characters, but in the future. **_

_**Ren is an OC.**_

_**Enjoy. **__**l l**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. I do however own Ren Awakashi, he is my own original character.**_

A young, small seven year-old boy looked across the ballroom floor with doe-like, shy amber eyes that were filled with fear. This was his first time at a ball and on top of all of that, he was required to talk to and socialize with other people! Other people scared him. All he wanted to do was hide in a corner, or at least wear a mask. After all, who would want to talk to a child of Thanatos?

Children of Thanatos were often treated poorly, since they brought about death and disaster more often than not. Not to forget that they were always thought to be riding on their father's coat-tails. Their father, Thanatos, was the embodiment of death and decay, so people avoided them usually.

Men and women, old and young, danced together under the glowing lights of the ballroom floor. They were beautiful. They moved in such an easy rhythm that had the small boy in awe. If he were to even attempt to try to dance like they were, he would probably mess up and step on his partner's foot on accident.

Moving his eyes away from the dancing people, he looked to his father. Unconsciously, he tugged on the sleeve of the black tuxedo that he was currently wearing, "Fa-father, I-I'm scared." He stuttered out as he eyed the crowd nervously.

"Ren, your aunt took the time out of her day just to make you that outfit, don't you dare stretch it." His father's melodious voice grounded out as a flash of gold eyes glared down at him with distaste evident in them.

Ren looked down at his leather dress shoes guiltily, "S-sorry, Father." He whispered softly as he let his hand fall away from his sleeve.

The whole reason he was here in the first place was because his father had wanted him to meet someone from an important family that he wouldn't mind being in an arranged marriage with. And so far, he hadn't found a single person that caught his attention.

"What are you waiting for? Go off and socialize." His Father snapped at him, pushing him into the crowd of people.

* * *

After an hour or so of socializing, Ren walked tiredly into a marble decorated bathroom and turned the cold water in the sink on, before plunging his face into the cold water. Immediately, the cold water woke him up and he shivered slightly before coming back up. Grabbing a soft, silk towel, he proceeded to wipe his face off.

Once his face was dry, he looked into the sparkling mirror at his appearance. A young boy with dark, shaggy hair, golden irises, and sharp cheek-bones looked back at him in the mirror and he sighed softly as he studied his appearance. His skin tone was pale from spending so much time in the underworld with his father, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was a scrawny little thing, and the fact that he rarely ate was part of that reason. His lips, instead of being a pink color like normal kids' lips, were a blue color. A large part of how he looked was because of the genes that he had inherited from his deceased mother. One of the things that he had inherited was her illness. A heart defect that allowed him to have little to no exercise. His image changed in the mirror as another person came up behind him.

Jumping slightly in surprise, he then turned around to face other person. The person was about his age and he also had pale-skin and shaggy dark hair. Although, he looked to be a tad bit healthier than he did and he also seemed to be tired and scared from the way his eyes flickered to and from the door.

Ren, being raised to be a proper gentleman, walked over to the slightly taller boy and held out his small hand to him, "Hello, I'm Ren Awakashi," He softly began, so as to not frighten the other boy, "What's your name?"

The other boy, stared at his hand and hesitantly reached out to shake it, "Nico di Angelo."

"How old are you?" Ren asked quietly, as he met the boy named Nico's eyes shyly.

Nico smiled softly, "I'm seven. What about you?"

His ears perked up at that, "I'm seven too!" Both of the boys giggled at that and smiled.

"D-do you want to be friends…?" The other asked hesitantly, as if Ren might decline his friendship.

Ren all but smiled at the other boy, "Sure!" He chortled happily.

Nico's brown eyes danced happily, "So, what're you doing here? I mean, at the ball."

He frowned softly, tilting his head as he watched Nico with sad eyes, "My Father is Thanatos the God of Death, and he made me come here so that I could find someone who I would prefer to be married off to." He sighed and looked down at his hands in dread, thinking that Nico would think him to be a freak.

"Same here, but my Father is Hades, the God of the Underworld." Nico replied quietly, to which made Ren look up in shock at his new friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded in response to Ren's question with a small, shy smile. They were practically the same. In the same boat. In the same situation. And all they had to do was stick together, then and only then, they could become inseparable. The whole situation itself, had Ren's heart racing and it began to pound harshly against his chest. He tried to hide his discomfort by starting a new topic.

"It's not fair. We're only seven. An-and, I do-don't like girls." Ren fumed as he stomped his foot angrily.

Nico joined him in his little rant, "Yeah! Girls are bossy!"

Ren nodded quickly, agreeing with his friend, "Exactly! I wish I could marry a boy instead."

To this statement, Nico looked at Ren with a calculating gaze, until finally he came up with an idea and clapped his small hands together, "Oh! Oh! I have an idea! What if we married each other? Then our dad's will get off our backs!"

He gasped and looked at Nico as if he were a genius, "That would work! Nico, let's get married and we have to swear it on the river Styx! That way our Father's can't stop us!"

"Yes, yes! Okay, I'll go first!" Nico shouted as he watched his friend with sparkling brown eyes, "I swear on the River Styx to marry Ren Awakashi!"

"I swear on the River Styx to marry Nico di Angelo!" Ren cheered back.

The boys cheered together as they danced in the overly large bathroom together while giggling about plans about marriage and their future.

Of course, neither knew of the consequences of their actions of that night. They would only realize it in the years to come as they grew closer and closer to each other.

**_l l Did you like it? Leave a review or favorite if you did. :3 l l_**


End file.
